


A Kiss is Just a Kiss

by linguisticallycunning



Series: Looking Back [2]
Category: Star Trek: Voyager
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Established Relationship, F/F, First Meetings, The French Resistance, World War II
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-19
Updated: 2018-11-16
Packaged: 2019-06-29 17:33:28
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 12
Words: 14,897
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15734160
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/linguisticallycunning/pseuds/linguisticallycunning
Summary: Set after the events of Madame May I, Seven and KJ are enjoying their still new relationship. KJ still has some questions about what Seven remembers from their time with the Hirogen. Seven complies and begins to tell her the story of Katrine and Mme. de Neuf.Technically a sequel to Madame May I but can be read alone as well.





	1. Chapter One

**Author's Note:**

> I meant this to be a one shot, follow up to Madame but it’s already stretching out to be more. I have a World War II fascination and I just really wanted to write more about Katrine and Mme. De Neuf. As always, I love to hear any feedback. Thanks for all the love on my other works. It provided some good fuel for writing this one.

 

 

Two suns were just beginning to set over the the expanse of a salt sea of violet water. The rays bent over the iridescent waves casting long shadows of silvery blue over the beach dunes where Seven of Nine lay on a red beach towel. She was looking out over the sunset, at a point just below the horizon. Her expression was rapt, her lips just parted, only her cobalt eyes moved to follow the lithe silhouette dancing at the water’s edge.

Kathryn Janeway was trying to remember the last time she’d swum in the ocean, any ocean. It had been years even before she’d landed them in the Delta quadrant. The ocean reminded her of San Francisco. San Francisco reminded her of Lucy. Looking up at the amber of the double sunset, Janeway felt a tear trickle away from the corner of her eye. She ignored it as it ran slowly down her cheek and when it reached her jaw, she wiped it away. Then she turned her eyes back to the beach and an enormous smile erupted across her freckled face. The sight of six feet of Seven clad in only a blue bikini was enough to wipe away any other thought from the Captain’s mind. She knew was leering. She didn’t care. Seven was the best thing that ever happened to her and she didn’t care who knew it. The last point was a bit moot as they were on an deserted section of the beach but that didn’t stop Janeway from casting a cursory glance around before she made a beeline back up the beach.

They’d been extremely lucky in finding this uninhabited M class planet. Not only were they seriously in need of some actual shore leave but supplies were also beginning to get low. There was enough deuterium trapped in crust of the planet to supply Voyager for a long time. And as a bonus, the continent they’d chosen had a climate relative to that of Hawaii and an ample shoreline on a salt sea. The silica-like sand of the beach was like walking on liquid silk and Janeway enjoyed the slip of it between her toes as she dashed up to the blanket.

Seven’s eyes had not left the redhead and currently made a slow path following the straps of the candy-striped one piece bathing suit. They travelled across Janeway’s freckled chest, down past the swell of her ample breasts, and settled between the narrow hips where the swimsuit tapered. Seven’s cheeks were flushed and windburned and she suddenly felt quite warm.

Janeway looked down at the perfection that was Seven. Her remaining scars and implants only added to her otherwise pristine Teutonic features. Janeway’s eyes caught on the full lips, just barely parted and could hold out no longer. She threw herself towards Seven, half landing on the Borg and the towel, and kissed those lips until they were both breathless and their bodies freshly coated in sand.

Seven found herself pinned beneath the redhead as Janeway’s legs straddled her hips and her delicate hands gripped Seven’s broad shoulders. Seven certainly could break free but she was more than enjoying the view. And while her back was flat, her hands were still free. She took advantage of that as her fingers found the sandy skin above her. Seven began to trace her hands down Kathryn’s back. The redhead shuddered at the touch. Then a tiny gasp escaped her lips as Seven’s hands found her ass. She moaned at the contact and Seven smiled wider.

Kathryn felt compelled to kiss the smirk off Seven’s face so that’s exactly what she did. Her movement forward flattened their scantily clad bodies together and deepened the kiss. Soon they were gasping again and Seven found herself suddenly topless. It was Kathryn’s turn to smirk but her gloat only lasted a moment before Seven’s hand found its way around the thin crotch of her swimsuit. Seven’s fingers slid past the thin material and found their way to Kathryn’s slick center. Seven’s sapphire eyes locked on the beautiful woman above her as her fingers circled Kathryn’s clit before dropping lower once more. Crossing her fingers, Seven slid deeply into Kathryn with no hesitation. Kathryn moaned above her and closed her eyes, her hands once again gripping Seven’s shoulders. Her hips began to cant as Seven spread her digits and began to slowly thrust. Kathryn opened her eyes with a snap and looked down at Seven. Then she shifted one arm away and quickly found her way past Seven’s bikini bottom. This was no time for fooling around, she thought, as her fingers settled around Seven’s dripping clit. This drew a rare, guttural scream from her Borg and Kathryn’s fingers responded in kind. They moved as one being, fitted perfectly together. As Kathryn felt herself about to topple, she dropped her mouth over Seven’s and kissed her until they were both moaning. They came together with a cacophony only drowned out by the waves.

It was dark before they regained their voices. The double moons had just begun to rise behind the dunes and Kathryn shivered in Seven’s arms.

“You know, I originally came up here to see how you’d like to spend your last night of leave,” Kathryn smirked. “I suppose I should have guessed.”

Seven looked down at the smaller woman with an unreadable expression masking her response. “I do not believe your intention was to ask my opinion on our consumption of nutritional supplements,” she deadpanned expertly.

Kathryn’s mouth hung slack for a moment before she began to giggle. “OK, you got me there,” she admitted with a final snort. “But how could I possibly keep away from you? Especially when you’re wearing—or not wearing that?”

“It is an inefficient garment but I am glad it pleases you.”  
  
“Well, it turned out to be pretty efficient,” Kathryn smirked again and snapped the elasticized string of Seven’s bikini bottoms. Then she jumped up and attempted to brush away the dusty sand. “To revisit the earlier question, what would you like to do tonight? I think I’d like to start with some sand removal.”

“We could return to Voyager,” Seven stood as well and realized there was sand trapped in some very inconvenient places. She retrieved the top of the bikini and shook it into the soft wind rushing up from the water’s edge. She raised her eyes back to Kathryn as she reached behind her neck to retie the straps. Seeing her struggle, Kathryn took a step forward and grabbed the ties from Seven. She made a hurried knot before running her hands down Seven’s long and sandy back causing goosebumps to rise in their wake.

“I’ll be sad to leave the beach though,” Kathryn said wistfully as she cast her eyes over Seven’s shoulders to the rising double moons. The light reflected from the twin satellites was bright enough to see clearly across the dunes all the way to the surf.  
  
“How about we go back and get cleaned up. Then we could beam back here with a picnic and a sleeping bag and spend our last night listening to the surf. How does that sound?”

Seven took her time, her eyes slowly rolling up Kathryn’s sandy form before leveling her gaze in reply.

“That would be acceptable. I know how you enjoy being planet-side whenever we have the opportunity.”

Kathryn beamed at her response and took a step to close the small distance between them. She reached behind Seven’s leonine neck and pulled the tall blonde down to meet her lips. The sparks at contact had not diminished in the months since they’d finally gotten together. If anything, the electricity between them had continued to grow and evolve. A tiny sigh escaped the back of Kathryn’s throat and she felt Seven smile before they finally broke apart.  
  
“I love you, Seven of mine,” Kathryn whispered knowing Seven’s enhanced hearing would catch it. Then Kathryn bent to pick up their towels and handed them to Seven as she tapped her comm badge.

“Two beam directly to the Captain’s quarters.”

 

 


	2. Chapter Two

 

  
They had every intention of returning to the beach, they really did. But, after finally ridding themselves of the recalcitrant sand, they were both less enthusiastic about the prospect of performing that task again. Seven had to resort to a sonic shower to finally release the last of the scratchy grains from the recesses of her implants. By the time she finished in the ensuite, Kathryn had managed to replicate a bottle of wine and a small spread of appetizers. She’d brought it all into the bedroom and placed it on the trunk at the foot of the bed. She then sprawled across the still made bed, allowing her robe to drape open wherever it fell. When Seven emerged dressed in her blue biosuit, Kathryn sat up with a start.

Seven’s eyes traveled from the wine to the woman on the bed. She felt her mouth salivate and she took the hint. Before Kathryn could utter a word, Seven released the clasp of the suit before pouncing right onto Kathryn’s prone form. They rolled around, unmaking the bed with a now well learned precision.

 

They lay in a tangle of limbs unable to pull themselves apart until Kathryn’s stomach let loose an inhuman growl. It was enough to startle Seven back to attention.

“You are hungry, Kathryn,” Seven smiled reaching to the end of the bed. She grabbed the tray of wine and food with her Borg hand and gracefully moved it into the center of the bed. She then reached around to the head of the bed and extricated a faded StarFleet Academy t-shirt from beneath the last remaining pillow. Seven pulled it over her head in a smooth motion as Kathryn pulled a pout at the loss of her luxurious view. She then pulled her robe back on with a barely audible tsk. Seven heard it though and smirked at Kathryn’s display of fake disappointment.  
  
“That’s my shirt you know,” Kathryn taunted, her mouth still playfully taut.

“Oh,” Seven remarked, raising her eyebrow, “would you like it back?” Seven reached for the bottom hem.

“You are such a tease!” Kathryn swatted back with her hand, missing Seven and rattling the precarious tray.

“You were sated moments ago. Are you really-“ but Seven’s retort was swallowed by Kathryn’s quick lips.

“I was just giving you a hard time, darling.”

“Well perhaps I knew that and merely wanted a kiss?”

Mirth danced across Seven’s eyes. So Kathryn kissed her again, this time allowing it to deepen for a moment. She pulled back from the now wordless Seven and uncorked the wine. Then Kathryn poured the chilled white wine into two glasses and handed the first one to Seven. Then she lay back contentedly, a look of utter relaxation stretched across her face and took a long sip. Seven scooted back and put her free arm around Kathryn. She was also feeling sublimely relaxed. They picked at the cheese and sipped at the wine until they’d all but finished both.

 

Kathryn finished the last of her wine and realized she was still hungry. She looked up at Seven and had a thought. She returned moments later with two hot fudge sundaes. Seven gratefully traded her empty wine glass for the dish of ice cream. Kathryn jumped back on the bed but this time chose to face Seven.

“Hey, do you remember when you said you’d tell me more of Katrine and Anna?” Kathryn’s slate blue eyes glinted mischievously.

Seven raised her eyes to meet Kathryn’s. “I do remember. I also recall telling you more.”

“You told me they kissed. You implied more but I’m curious now, not just mortified anymore.”

“Mortified?”

“I— well, I didn’t know how it would turn out at the time,” the redhead winked before continuing. “It bothered me that I could have taken advantage of you and not even remembered doing so. That really bothered me.”

“You see that as unfounded now?”

“I see that as inevitable now, I think, given how’s its all turned out,” Kathryn smiled before leaning in to kiss Seven lightly on the nose. “So I guess I am curious how another character, infused by me, could come to the very same conclusion. And I’m a little bit jealous you can recall it all with a blink.”

“Very well, what would you like to know? Though we were only trapped approximately five hundred and six hours I have memories equal to the span of nearly four years.”

Kathryn choked on the last bite of hot fudge before sputtering,

“Four years!”  
  
“Those were the parameters of the simulation.”

“That is a huge amount data Seven! I don’t think that was all programmed. We must have filled in some of those blanks.”

“It would seem we were also capable of overriding the programming though I do not believe it was a conscious act. For example, my given name was Mademoiselle Sept de Neuf, a crude translation of my designation. But Katrine did not like the name Sept and referred to me only as Anna. The was not in the coding.”

“It wasn’t in the logs either. Anna, huh?”

“It was a more appropriate designation for the simulation.”

They’d finished the ice cream and Kathryn hopped off the bed with the empty dishes. Seven followed behind with the remnants of their half assed dinner. They recycled the plates but Kathryn lingered in front of the replicator.

“Do you require protein supplement? We did not consume much of nutritional value.”

“No, darling, I’m not really hungry. I was just thinking about coffee and how I shouldn’t have anymore.”

“You should not. It is 24:45 and we are both resuming the Alpha shift tomorrow. Perhaps hot chocolate?”

“Would you like a a hot chocolate, honey?” Kathryn smiled already knowing the answer. Sometimes Seven could be as transparent as child, especially where chocolate was concerned.

Seven’s eyes betrayed her enthusiasm and she nodded her assent.

“How about if we drink this in bed under the covers. I just want to be close to you right now. And maybe you can tell me a little more about Katrine and Anna? Like how did they meet?”

“That is acceptable,” Seven said accepting her mug of cocoa happily before walking back towards the bedroom, Kathryn at her heels.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for the kudos! Any feedback is certainly welcome. I meant this to be a one shot but it immediately got longer. I’ve been itching to write more about WWII so that’s where we’re headed next. 
> 
> And to all of you suffering this brutal heat wave, I salute you.


	3. Chapter Three

Chapter Three

  
They settled in bed with obvious familiarity, Kathryn taking up the left side of the bed where as Seven preferred the unobstructed view of the stars from the right. Seven only required regeneration once a week these days. She’d become quite adept at human sleeping and Kathryn had aided her progress significantly. Seven hated being apart from Kathryn so much she’d forgone regeneration nearly ten days after they’d first gotten together. When she had finally collapsed in the ready room, Kathryn realized Seven had been skipping cycles to remain in her bed. As much as she loved Seven’s company, she didn’t want a recurrence and so they settled on once a week. Kathryn missed Seven even for one night a week. It seemed silly but if felt like torture at 0200. She’d been wanting to ask Seven if she wanted to move her alcove into her quarters. But the longer she thought about it, the more like a proposal it sounded to her ears. And after two failed engagements, Kathryn never wanted to be engaged again. So she’d said nothing. Yet.

Seven tugged slightly on the covers drawing Kathryn’s attentions back to her sapphire eyes. Kathryn smiled and took a long swallow of her hot chocolate. Seven was looking expectantly at her at but Kathryn had clearly missed the question.

“Kathryn, did you not hear me?”

“I’m sorry, honey, I was lost in thought,” Kathryn gesticulated, coming dangerously close spilling her remaining hot cocoa.

“Did you wish to hear more of the simulation?”

“About Katrine and Anna? Sure,” Kathryn drained her mug and slid it onto the nightstand beside her.

“Well perhaps I shall start from the beginning. I have some memories of Anna before she arrives in St Clare but they are just fractured figments. The first thing I truly remember as Anna was Katrine.”

Kathryn felt the heat rise in her cheeks as her heart began to pound. She knew Seven would notice her physical shift but she hoped her extra sensory girlfriend would overlook it.

“Are you alright Kathryn?” Of course Seven couldn’t ignore it.

“I’m fine honey. Just a little embarrassed that I can’t recall anything that was Katrine. It’s a little disconcerting. Please continue.”

“Anna came to St Clare with the Nazi occupation. She was Polish but had been taken as a conquering prize by an SS Lieutenant and came to St Clare as his whore.”

Kathryn startled at that, looking up with a softness in her eyes Seven hadn’t expected. Seven met her eyes but continued without a hitch.

“The memories from Poland were fractured. The Germans had killed Anna’s family but the Lieutenant spared her for her golden hair. So Anna came to France, broken, ashamed and lucky to not be pregnant.

Katrine told me later, when she saw Anna marched through the streets with the rest of the Nazi bootlicks, it broke her heart. She knew nothing of Anna then, and still, she made a vow to save her,” Seven paused then, raising her eyes back to Kathryn. Recalling these memories was having an odd feeling effect on Seven as well. While she could recall every moment of her time as Anna, she was not Anna. She guessed that might be similar to the sensation Kathryn seemed to be experiencing.

Kathryn was looking at her, her attention rapt.

“Katrine saved Anna then?” Kathryn said fighting off a wave of sleepiness that threatened a yawn before receding.

“Yes. There is a familiarity in their story,” Seven smiled shyly recalling her discovery these memories in her cortical node. She and Kathryn were not yet a couple then. In fact it was that very discovery that finally brought them together. Seven watched as Kathryn made a poor attempt at squelching a determined yawn. “You are tired, perhaps I could tell you more of this at a later time?”

Kathryn yawned in earnest then, a great, gawping yawn that made Seven feel tired just seeing it. “Maybe that’s a good idea darling,” Kathryn said once she regained her voice.

Seven rose quickly, startling Janeway with her suddenness. She gathered up the two mugs and scarpered into the other room to recycle them. By the time she returned to the bedroom, Kathryn had already sunk deep into bed and was nearly obscured by the fluffy not StarFleet regulation down comforter. She was almost asleep but she turned onto her right side when she felt Seven’s weight settle next to her. Seven snuggled down close to Kathryn and turned herself to face the sleepy redhead. After six months, Seven was much more adept at sleeping in a bed. As long as it was next to Kathryn.

“Goodnight my Kathryn,” Seven kissed Kathryn lightly on the lips.

“I love you darling,” Kathryn half mumbled into her pillow as she unconsciously began to entwine her limbs with Seven’s long, lanky appendages. Seven shifted slightly and Kathryn’s head found her preferred pillow in the form of Seven’s bountiful breast. Seven wrapped her arms around the small, sleeping form encasing her entire left side. She rested her chin on top of silky, red hair and inhaled deeply. She could smell Kathryn’s lilac soap mingled with a hint of cocoa that lingered next to a wholly unnameable odor. Seven had never known what a home really was, having lost hers so young. But, lying there, Seven realized that the mystery scent smelled like home.

 

 


	4. Chapter Four

 

  
The week after shore leave ended always felt like back to school, especially after the summery world of they’d so recently left behind. Luckily they seemed to be in an area of deserted space and there was little on the sensors to irritate the lingering hangovers and sunburns among the more zealous members of the crew. Kathryn had spent much of the week secluded in her ready room. There had been another transmission from StarFleet but it was garbled beyond the usual security encryptions. Also the source seemed less than official despite it being delivered by official channels. From what she’d deciphered so far there appeared to be two star charts and a longer text but even Seven had struggled to make more from it than that.

Kathryn was frustrated and lost in the haze of static before her eyes. She missed her door chime ringing. Moments later Seven appeared in front of the desk and Kathryn sat back with a start.

“It’s hard to believe that someone with so much metal in her body can move so quietly,” Kathryn said, sharper than she intended, her moment of fear giving an edge to her usually melodious voice.

“I apologize Captain,” Seven stated stiffly while letting her eyes travel over the form of the tension filled redhead still seated before her. Seven read elevations in blood pressure and heart rate and knew it was not just her presence causing the condition.

“It’s alright,” Janeway said, her eyes finally meeting Seven’s wide eyes. “I must have been more absorbed with that garbled crap than I realized.”   
  
Seven watched her for another moment before quickly sidestepping the desk coming to a halt just behind the Captain’s chair. She looked at the staticky output on the screen and then back to the taut face below her. She laid her hands on Janeway’s shoulders and began to squeeze the tightness from the knotted muscles.

Kathryn moaned softly before remembering where they were. “We’re both still on duty,” she mumbled as Seven released a particularly stubborn knot.

“That is affirmative Captain,” Seven replied in her best Borg tones. “This is merely a therapeutic massage. I can hail the Doctor if you prefer.”

“Don’t you dare!” Janeway sounded serious but Seven could see her smiling in the reflection of the screen. Seven continued to work the muscles of Janeway’s shoulders and all the way up her neck. Her eyes locked onto the screen however and she suddenly saw a marking she had not noticed in previous scans.

The Captain had been reduced to jelly from Seven’s ministrations and fought the urge to lay her head on her desk. But, as she felt Seven still her hands, she twisted to see Seven staring at the static. The blonde’s features were frozen, her always tempting lips were just parted. Janeway sucked in her breath at the sight and accidentally broke Seven’s concentration.

“Captain, there is an anomaly in the lowest right quadrant. I would like to run a more detailed scan of the section in Astrometrics. Would you care to join me?”

As accustomed as she was to Seven these days, Kathryn could still be caught off guard by Seven’s actual efficiency. As soon as Seven had a productive thought, she acted on it. Kathryn could have stood a few more minutes of massage. Or something else even less befitting of being on duty. To be fair, they were nearly at the shift change but the captain in her won out and she followed Seven back to Astrometrics.

 

The lab was deserted when they arrived and Seven made right for her console. She only made it a few steps before the ship rocked hard to starboard. It threw Seven off her feet and headlong into the base of the console. There was another massive crash and all the lights went out. The klaxons blared but the red alert lights never illuminated. Then Voyager seemed to tumble over itself and Seven lost consciousness. She came to a few moments later. The lab looked like a tornado had cut a path right through it. Her console had been upended and lay twisted and bent many meters from where it usually stood. Seven followed the line of destruction, her eyes searching for the Captain.

Janeway groaned. Then she tried to move and groaned more. She’d only managed a few steps into Astrometrics before she was thrown back into a bulkhead. When she opened her eyes again, the ship was in red alert and she found herself pinned between the distorted bulkhead and the twisted railing of the upper deck. Her left arm was sending bolts of searing pain through her but she couldn’t move enough to free it. She groaned again and her head was swimming. Then everything went black.

When she opened her eyes again it was to Seven’s dust smudged face backlit by the emergency lighting. The captain squinted and tried to smile. There was something in her eye but her arm was free. In excruciating pain but free. Seven had even managed to make a sling from torn pieces of her tunic.

“Seven,” Kathryn reached for Seven with her right hand. She could just reach Seven’s cheek with her fingertips and was surprised to find the trail of a tear.

“You scared me, Kathryn,” Seven looked abashed but relieved. “I believe your left arm is broken and you may have a concussion. You have been unconscious for twelve point three minutes.”

Before Kathryn could respond, her comm badge chirped. Seven had remembered to remove it from the tattered tunic and Kathryn smiled at her thoroughness.

“Janeway here. Report!”

Seven marveled at the force of Janeway’s command mask. Even stuck and in terrible pain, the captain sounded every bit in charge over the comm. A shiver rushed Seven’s spine and she tamped down an overwhelming urge to kiss Janeway hard on the mouth.

“Captain,” Commander Chakotay’s voice echoed. “Voyager was hit by some kind of carrier wave. We’ve sustained major damage to four decks including Astrometrics. The warp core sustained some damage. It’s offline and unfortunately so are the transporters. But luckily we sustained only a handful of minor casualties, mostly plasma burns from exploding consoles. How are you and Seven holding up? Astrometrics took it pretty hard.”

“Thank you commander. Seven and I will be fine once we get out of here. Any idea how long it might be?”

“Not yet Captain, we’ll keep you posted.”

“Thank you. Janeway out.”

 

Chakotay stood on the bridge surveying the damage. He could have sworn he heard Seven yelling something in the background. He couldn’t make it out but he had a sickening feeling he knew why Seven would yell in such an un-Borg like way. The captain was most likely injured and Chakotay immediately tapped his comm badge and hailed B’Elanna.

“Chief, I want you to double the crews working on Astrometrics and the transporters. I have a bad feeling the Captain is hurt and I would like to get them out as soon as possible.”

“I’ll do my best, Commander. The warp core is still offline. It may still be awhile but I’ll see what I can do to speed things up. Just try and stay away from anymore subspace waves or whatever that was. I’ll keep you posted. Torres out.”

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for the kudos and the comments. I hope you like where this is going. More about Katrine and Anna coming soon. But we had to have a little drama first, right?


	5. Chapter Five

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Happy Friday!

 

 

  
“You could tell me more of the story, about Katrine,” Kathryn’s voice was raspier than usual and Seven could hear the edge of pain behind her words. “It might distract us for a bit.”

“I would prefer to continue working on our release,” Seven was more concerned with Kathryn’s injuries. Seven had nothing to treat her and was starting to feel a little desperate. Then she felt a tug on her hand.

“I know you would darling but to put it in more Borg-like terms, it is futile right now. We know they are working to get us out and I think we need to be a little patient,” her eyes ran up and over Seven’s smudged features. Her normally pristinely twisted hair had escaped its tight confines and her blue biosuit was torn at the shoulder, exposing a thin line of Sevens bare skin trailing across her back. Kathryn had a momentary thought of ripping the rest of the suit off her before her head throbbed and she lowered her eyes. She tugged on Seven’s hand again and this time Seven complied, sitting down in the tiny space next to the captain. She wound her long limbs around the smaller redhead and Janeway immediately slumped into her embrace. Not wanting Kathryn to drift off to sleep, Seven decided to acquiesce and tell her more of her memories of St. Clare. Seven’s voice was low but her words were clear enough to send a chill up Kathryn’s spine. Seven felt the quiver and instinctively tightened her grip around Kathryn.  
  
“Katrine was not from St. Clare. Perhaps that was in the logs?”

Kathryn shook her head no and immediately regretted moving it like that.

“Katrine came from Paris and before that Spain. She was an American expatriate. A freedom fighter. She came to St Clare to start over. But then the war came. She told Anna she had no choice but to resist. She could have run back to America but she chose to stay and fight it out.

“That was the night Katrine rescued Anna. Katrine was wounded, shot through the shoulder and Anna dressed the wound. She had given Katrine the last of her flask of vodka and between that and the blood loss, Katrine spoke as if she had known Anna though they had really just met.”

“Wait, back up. How is it that a Katrine managed to save Anna?”

“Well, I told you Anna was brought to St. Clare as the prize of Commandant Richter. He was a senior SS officer and he held a great deal of sway. He had even been given one of the requisitioned farmhouses just at the edge of town. The house he had chosen belonged to the Lowthers Katrine later told me. They were Jewish and had disappeared in the middle of the night some months before the German invasion. Katrine feared for them but hoped they’d managed to escape. They had been friends of her uncle, Gustave, the original owner of the Coeur de Lyon.  
  
“So Katrine knew the house, at least from some summers spent there as a child. As soon as she realized that’s where I—Anna was being held, she made a rescue plan with Tomas, her trusted bartender and body-man. Katrine knew about recesses in the basement that linked up to tunnel system that connected several farms all the way to town. Tomas was against the whole thing. It was too risky. Katrine did not even know Anna’s name yet. And she did not actually know if Anna wanted to be rescued.”

Seven spoke with a tone that was not her own. Kathryn noticed a tinge of an accent emerge as well and wondered if Anna was emerging to tell her tale.

“But Katrine had seen Anna’s eyes that first day. The look they had exchanged spoke volumes.” Cities have burned with less heat than that look, Seven remembered.

“Katrine was hope but Anna was so damaged that hope sounded like a dirty word to her. But she did not look away from Katrine.” Not even when she felt the stubborn trickle of a tear escape down her cheek. The memory, even now, was bittersweet. But Seven pushed on, keeping an eye on her wounded captain. She needn’t have worried. Kathryn was so enthralled in the Seven’s story she all but forgot her command.

“Katrine was determined and ignored all of Tomas’ warnings and reservations. Her first opportunity sprung up with the turn of the harvest. Though many had fled, there were still a few farms operating at partial capacity. There was still a flurry of activity that the Germans could not stomp out. Katrine capitalized on the chaos and used it as a cover to mask her movements. She found all the old access points still open. The Germans clearly had not realized the catacombs hidden amongst the storm drains.

“So a plan was made. The resistance group was small and mostly untested. Katrine only had about five people if you counted sixteen year old Jacques. She did not want to risk them but Tomas insisted that she include him and so she did. The plan was crude. Cause a distraction to draw the men outside and then extricate Anna and escape back through the tunnels.” Seven remembered Anna’s shaking panic at the sight of Katrine.

“Well I certainly can understand Katrine’s haste,” Kathryn said with a long side eye cast upwards at Seven.

Seven quirked her eyebrow nonchalantly but Kathryn saw a faint blush creep between the dust and the silvery implants.

“I am not sure what went wrong first. Anna was trapped in a bedroom at the back of the farmhouse. The only window was bolted and there was always at least a Nazi sentry lurking around. Anna also had no idea she was about to be rescued.

“Katrine’s plan involved blowing up a bale of hay to make it look like an accident. The fields were wet but the day had been hot. It was a feasible scenario for spontaneous combustion. The two officers on hand thought so too as they ran out to extinguish the field. Tomas and Katrine were fast and Katrine scurried through the tunnel and up through the root cellar. It only took a few moments for her to find the locked room. She popped open the lock and saw Anna for the first time.

“Katrine was dressed from head to toe in black. Even her face was smudged with soot. Her red hair was completely tucked under her watch cap. Anna looked twice, three times, not able to see Katrine quite enough. Anna was in a red silk dressing gown and barefoot. She looked liked a blonde harlot and in that clothing it was impossible to forget why she had been brought along.

“Anna had been holding a vase aloft, ready to strike her intruder but seeing Katrine she froze. She recognized her from that day in the crowd. Katrine said, ‘Come with me.’ She tried French and then English. When Anna still didn’t respond, she tried her best broken German. The amalgam seemed to work and Anna looked around before nodding her assent.

“Then Anna grabbed a small bag from inside the wardrobe. It appeared to be packed already. Katrine noticed but said nothing. For a moment, Katrine’s trust faltered. Anna noticed and met Katrine’s steely stare. It was charged and nerve wracking. It was familiar.”

Seven twisted around to meet Kathryn’s eyes in the emergency half-light. The same charge returned her gaze and Kathryn smiled.

“I guess we were never meant to have easy beginnings.”

“Indeed. Anna was most frustrated by Katrine. And Katrine was always afraid Anna would leave her.”

“Good thing this was only a simulation. My god though, what would a counselor make of it all,” Kathryn chuckled but that was followed by a groan.

“Kathryn—“

“I’m fine. Just keep going with the story, huh. It’s working,” Kathryn smiled weakly. “Please,” she added as insurance.

 

 


	6. Chapter Six

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The telling of this his tale is proving tricky indeed. Thanks for your patience.

 

  
Seven replied by placing a light kiss on Kathryn’s cheek. The she settled back a little and took a deep breath.

“They stared at each other until Tomas cried from the passageway below. Then Katrine grabbed Anna’s hand and pulled them both towards Tomas’ voice.

“Katrine pushed Anna through the final passage leading back to her place. But as they emerged, they heard voices just ahead of them. Tomas was bringing up the rear and nearly collided with Anna’s back when Katrine stopped short. They were in the alley behind the Coeur de Lyon and it was after curfew. There were more shouts in German but not directed at the alley. Then there was another voice, close by. Katrine told Tomas to take me inside and then crept away.”

Kathryn once again heard the blurring of Seven and Anna. It was a peculiar sensation as she felt similarly fuzzy about the line between her and Katrine.

“Tomas opened the backdoor of the darkened bar and swept us inside. Then there were two gunshots and then more shouting. Then everything went quiet. A few minutes later, Katrine and Jacques tumbled through the back door.

“Jacques had a broken nose and was bleeding all over. Katrine was holding her arm at an odd angle. They left the lights off to keep the watch at bay. Katrine led them to the storeroom in the basement and it was there I noticed she’d been shot.

“Tomas had been a medic in the First World War and went to work on Jacques immediately. Anna had worked as a nurse for a brief period and she turned to Katrine and her arm. She could only see blood and she startled Katrine when she asked her, in English, to remove her shirt. Katrine blushed and moved past a set of wine racks before she complied.

“The blush stretched from Katrine’s ears to her neck and Anna could not help but follow the line of the chemise. Her eyes finally reached the wound which was thankfully clean and superficial. It did not even need stitches. It did need debriding and Anna stepped away to grab the vodka from her satchel. Katrine watched her every move and when she returned with the flask, she raised one loud eyebrow at Anna who merely shrugged her return. She offered the flask to Katrine who sipped it before taking a healthy swig and then another. After the fourth, Anna snatched the flask back and used it to soak a small flannel cloth. She handed the flask back to Katrine and waited for her to take a final swallow before she began to clean the wound.

“Katrine was sitting on an empty crate trying very hard not to scream as Anna worked. The edges of the wound were ragged where the bullet grazed but Anna worked quickly. As she began to bandage, the vodka began to find Katrine’s tongue.

“She asked several questions all at once but did not seem to listen to Anna’s answers. Instead she seemed intent at staring directly into Anna’s eyes. By the time Anna finished, Katrine had told Anna far more than she meant. But when Tomas called to signal all was clear, Katrine seemed to shake off the effects of the vodka. The redhead winced as she shrugged her shirt back on, the cuff catching on the bandage. Anna leaned into help her, meeting the now steely gaze with all the softness her wounded eyes could muster.”

  
Seven had become enthralled by her own storytelling. Anna’s memories were fascinating and there was a thrill to remembering how clearly Anna felt about Katrine. It was nothing like the confusion Seven herself had felt about Kathryn. Suddenly Seven realized that everything was quiet. Too quiet.

“Kathryn?”

No response.

Seven twisted around so she could see and realized Kathryn was no longer conscious. Her heart began to thunder in her ears but Seven fought the panic. She felt for Kathryn’s pulse and was relieved it was steady.

“Kathryn? Captain Janeway?!” Seven’s voice rose but Kathryn still did not stir. Just as the panic began to crest over Seven, she felt the familiar shiver of the transporter.

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So I was lucky enough to get to hear one of my literary heroes, Kate Atkinson, speak last night. If you’ve never read her, go do it! Fan fiction is awesome but her prose are legendary. And there are more than a few Star Trek references in several of her books. Anyway that was just a friendly psa note. Now back to the show


	7. Chapter Seven

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for being patient as always. Here’s the next chapter and feel free to let me know what you think!

 

 

Kathryn could still hear Seven. She was spinning, dizzy, and then suddenly in the dark. She opened her eyes and saw the corner of a bar and the edge of a spotlight. Anna had just taken the stage and Katrine found herself staring. How could she not? Anna was absolutely stunning, she could make a potato sack look like fashion. But tonight she wore the silver and blue dress that drove Katrine wild.

Katrine stepped back, her eyes still glued on the blonde bombshell, and Anna began to sing. Katrine turned and the room turned with her, twisting. Suddenly her arm was throbbing and she was looking up into brilliantly blue eyes.

“I think I will call you Anna,” she heard herself say. “You need a new identity. Richter may be out of the picture but you’re the kind of girl people notice.”

“Anna,” the blonde said, testing the sound of it. “Acceptable. But who shall I be? Not your kin, we bear no resemblance.” Anna quirked her eyebrow, intentionally needling Katrine. They’d only known each other a few days but she could tell the redhead enjoyed the teasing.

“If we change your hair, darken it some? It’s true it’d be a long shot but war makes strange families out of us. You could be my refugee cousin?”

“Not without suspicion. And not,” Anna paused, she’d been about to say with the looks you’re giving me, “when I am a true refugee. I can cook. Maybe no one will notice me in the kitchen. Also your little explosives show could have been much cleaner.”

“And what do you know about explosives?”

“More than you, it would seem.” There was that haughty, superior look. Katrine’s temper rose dangerously but then she had another thought.

“You cook French?”  
  
“Of course,” Anna looked down at Katrine, her eyes alight. “I also cook German food. Quite well, I might add.”

Katrine looked aghast but Anna continued unabated.

“You may find it useful,” her eyes hadn’t left Katrine’s for even a second. Katrine could feel her heart beginning to pound painfully against her rib cage.

“Well then, we are closed tonight, perhaps an audition is in order? Some of the stores are quite low, you may need to get creative.” Then she felt herself wink. Wink?! What the hell was getting into her? This girl was certainly off limits. Hell, she could be a German spy for all anyone knew!

Luckily Anna was too absorbed with thoughts of the kitchen to notice Katrine’s sudden flush. Katrine quickly moved away from Anna and stood up, barking her shin against the table leg. That was enough to draw Anna’s eyes back to her. That’s when Katrine noticed the faint blush creeping up Anna’s neck. For a moment, they both just stared, the silence cinching them, and then the back door banged open. Katrine jumped and then dashed off before Anna had a chance to reply.

  
It wasn’t until much later that the plan came together. By accident of course. It was a good thing too as it turned out Anna cooked French food like a Berliner. (Though her spätzle was excellent) No, it wasn’t the kitchen but because of something she did while she cooked, she sang. And could sing in three languages. Katrine stifled another blush by blotting her brow. Her eyes never left Anna moving around the crowded, little kitchen. An idea crept up with her blush and Katrine found herself thinking a swarm of thoughts all at once. The more prurient she pushed back with more effort than she would have liked.

Later that night, the little band crowded around the kitchen table. Jacques and Bridgette made short work of the food before them, making no comment and disappearing with unaccustomed speed. Tomas and Katrine were both drinking more than eating.

“Well,” Katrine said, breaking the silence, “it’s delicious but it’s a good thing you can sing!” There was a flush of wine in her throaty voice and it quickly rose to her cheeks.

Anna watched it as she arched her brow at Katrine demanding more of an explanation. Katrine’s stormy eyes met her halfway and once again they were staring.

Tomas scraped his chair as he rose. He had an ominous feeling about these two. He had known Katrine a long time having run from the States with her a lifetime ago. Girls like Anna, with sad stories and love songs were always Katrine’s downfall. There was something far more deadly about Anna juxtaposed with her damaged innocence. Tomas was not keen on keeping her around.

“I thank you for the meal Anna, it reminded me of Chez Louis,” Tomas inclined his head as Katrine turned her eyes to him. Gone was the misty grey, replaced with steely slate about to ignite.

“The Chez Louis? In Berlin?” Katrine’s entire face was flushed scarlet. She knew he was harboring doubts about Anna, hell she was as well! But it was no excuse to go at it snidely. She glared at him until he fell back from the table a step. The she turned her eyes back to Anna.

“Tomas is asking if you are a spy, my dear,” Katrine’s tone was light again but her eyes were still deadly.

Anna met Katrine’s eyes with her own impenetrable ice. She didn’t answer for a long moment.

“I could be, I suppose, but it was you who brought me here. Why rescue an enemy spy?”

“That is an evasion!”

“That is the truth, Tomas!” Katrine winced at herself. It might be the truth. But so was her growing fondness for Anna. And Tomas clearly noticed. “We did rescue her and bring her here. We have not locked her up. And with Richter’s ‘disappearance’ she certainly could have sold us out already. Did you, by the way?”

“Did I?”

“Did you go to the Germans?”

“No.”

“Will you?”

“To what end? You say I could be a spy but how? A Polish, Jew, Slut? I hate the Germans more than you ever could.” Anna face was flushed and her eyes turned wild. Then, without warning, she leapt up and stormed outside without another word.

Tomas looked at Katrine. “Did you know all that?”

“No, not really,” Katrine looked a little abashed.

“We shall see how she does.” Tomas cast a long side-eye at her before turning and walking out through the darkened bar.

Katrine found herself walking outside before she’d realized she was even standing. Anna stood in the small courtyard. The air was cold but Katrine forgot to care. Anna’s back was to the door and she was looking up at the stars that were just peeking out. The edges of the sky were a deep Prussian blue and the full moon was on the rise. Anna stood in silhouette and Katrine froze, her heart in her throat.

The stars twinkled in silence as Katrine tried to steady her breathing. She could see the line she could not cross. It was etched just beyond the lintel, just before Anna. But then she heard it, a muffled but distinctive sniffle. Katrine moved, an invisible cord pulling her forward until she stood before the quietly weeping Anna. And even as she thought, Stop! Red Alert!, her hand moved to gently wipe a tear from Anna’s cheek. Her thumb drifted from the tear to the edge of the full lips. She heard Anna inhale sharply and before another synapse could fire, she felt Anna’s lips close around her own.

 


	8. Chapter Eight

W 

“Seven you must go regenerate!”

 

The Doctor was shrill but not entirely incorrect. It had been nearly forty-eight hours since her last cycle and she could feel the effects as her nanoprobes complained. Still she could go another day, she could not leave Kathryn, not until she was awake.

“Please Seven. If I promise not to try to wake the Captain for four more hours, will you go just that long?”

Bargaining was not usually in the Doctor’s repertoire, Seven thought, he must be very concerned.

“I will comply. But only on the condition you interrupt the cycle if anything changes,” Seven looked back at the still Kathryn, squeezing her hand as she stood up.

 

The Captain’s injuries had been more severe as she had actually come in contact with the energy field within the wave. As a result, the concussion had been accompanied by some swelling. The doctor was keeping her unconscious until the swelling receded. It was a painfully slow process. Seven leaned over and kissed Kathryn lightly on the lips before turning to leave Sick Bay.

“Thank you,” she said from the doorway before she stepped into the corridor and disappeared from sight.

  
Cargo Bay Two was quiet, just the hum of the engines and the green buzz of her alcove. Seven sighed. This was the last place she wanted to be. Rather to be in the Captains quarters as she was far more accustomed to them these days. But she needed her nanoprobes refreshed and this was the only spot for that. Besides, Kathryn’s bed would seem far too large without the lithe redhead in it.

Not wanting to waste any further time, Seven walked to her alcove and set the unit for a four hour cycle. Her mind flashed back to Kathryn lying unconscious in sick bay. It made her chest tighten painfully. Seven took a deep breath and shook her head before stepping up on the dais. The familiar surge of electricity was unlike any other sensation Seven had experienced. Somewhere between an electric shock and the feeling of being totally submerged in water was as close as she could describe but that was still inaccurate. Waves of pulsing green overtook her, sweeping her thoughts into a single stream of vibrating binary code.

 

  
She was no longer in her alcove. Seven took a step forward, towards the golden light steaming through the heavy leaded window. The air smelled of smoke, both wood and tobacco. Turning, Seven spied herself in the smudged glass and realized with a start that she was Anna once again. Below the floorboards a voice called her name. Katrine’s voice was clear, finding root in the base of Anna’s spine and tripping her feet forward down the narrow, wooden steps.

“That is perfect, ma Cherie,” Katrine beamed upon seeing Anna’s first choice for singing that night.

“Merci, madame,” Anna replied, a blush creeping up to her carefully twisted hair. She was facing Katrine and couldn’t suppress a small smile. They had grown close since they’d kissed though there was still some barriers between them. In fact, they hadn’t spoken of the kiss in the three days since. But they’d spoken of nearly everything else in that time. Mostly they spoke of the war and what it had taken from them.

Katrine rose from her barstool and closed the small distance between them, her eyes never breaking contact with Anna’s. Then she reached out and, in one motion, released the pins holding up the golden hair. The locks tumbled free and fell past Anna’s bare shoulders. Katrine stepped back, looking at her handiwork as well as the still deepening blush across the blonde’s face.

“Down is better I think,” Katrine could feel her own cheeks growing warmer. Anna nodded as if in slow motion. Then they both moved at the same time, their mouths colliding awkwardly. They corrected immediately as Katrine pushed Anna against the bar, deepening the kiss and Anna’s hands began to roam. Katrine’s right hand found the smooth skin of Anna’s thigh and Anna moaned ever so slightly at the contact. Katrine was about to move higher when the back door slammed. They both startled at the sound and jumped apart guiltily. As it was, it was only Tomas with some supplies. He called onto the floor but remained in the kitchen leaving Anna and Katrine to stare stupidly at each other. Before Katrine could speak, Anna jetted away and disappeared back upstairs.

Anna quickly changed back into the soft britches and wooly tunic Katrine had given her. Just as she was about to twist her hair back up, there was a knock at her door and Katrine entered looking wolfishly sheepish.

“We shouldn’t do that, ya know,” she said without meeting Anna’s eyes.

Anna could sense that Katrine was not really here to tell her that. She knew desire when she saw it. What was more was she felt it too, a much rarer sensation. So rare it was, Anna could not remember ever feeling like this. She was used to it yielding her control but this was different. Katrine was different. So instead of answering, playing coy, Anna stopped fooling with her hair and stepped closer to Katrine. This was not what Katrine had expected and she took a step back, right into the closed door. Anna continued to advance until their bodies were flush. Katrine looked up then and as their eyes met, their lungs failed. They hung frozen, breathless, inches from each other. It was impossible to say who moved first as their lips crashed into each other.

 

Any reservations they had, any propriety, evaporated as their bodies locked together. Blindly they found the bed, toppling onto to the small frame with a creaking thud. Katrine found herself pinned beneath the taller blonde. Anna’s leg slotted between her own and Katrine looked up to meet Anna’s eyes. They froze for a moment, more to catch their breath than to stop. Katrine’s face was flushed and dusky, giving her freckled face a softer look. Anna’s eyes drifted after a moment before she sat back and began to unbutton Katrine’s blouse. Her fingers were quick as she let the shirt fall away revealing a silky chemise. Katrine arched her back at the contact and at the same time pulled the tunic up and over Anna’s head.

 

Their hands began to fly over each other’s bodies seeking any available bare skin. Within a few moments they’d shed it all and were battling each other for control. Anna had never wanted to be this aggressive with anyone before but she couldn’t seem to concede. Katrine, on the other hand, was not used to fighting for dominance. She was intrigued as Anna flipped her over again. But not so taken that she ceded. Instead, she managed to reach between the long legs now above her again. She waited for no invitation, Anna was sopping wet and Katrine’s fingers slid fast and hard. She entered her with two fingers as Anna moaned. Katrine looked up to see Anna’s long, graceful neck. Her head was cast back but, as if feeling Katrine’s eyes, she snapped her attention back, meeting the blue grey orbs beneath her. Then, with no warning, Anna’s hand found Katrine’s own dripping center. She thrust forward, shocking the redhead, who yelped in a range quite out her character.

 

And so they proceeded as equals. Each move met with another as they drove each other higher and higher. They came. And came again. They came until they collapsed against each other, sweaty and breathless. Katrine slumped across Anna, her eyes blissfully unfocused. She squinted then looked up at Anna’s heavy lidded eyes and saw her smiling. Katrine smiled back as her eyes then drifted to tiny window. The shadows had grown around the room. Night was on its way.

  
“Regeneration cycle complete”

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Cheers and thanks for reading along! Any feedback on this one is very welcome.


	9. Chapter Nine

 

 

Katrine sat at the end of the bar. The room was still and quiet. It was pleasant. Things had gotten quite busy with the onset of Anna’s singing. Katrine was both proud and ashamed. She knew she should have kept back, kept from her. But that had come and gone. The situation had not changed much. Katrine still had no assurance about Anna’s allegiances or even her real name. But she couldn’t keep from her either. And so it was that she slid off the barstool and turned off the remaining lights. She trailed heavily up the stairs, her gait filled with apprehension, arousal, and guilt. She cast open her door and her mind flew blank at the sight of Anna clad in nothing but the bedsheets.

 

“Captain, Captain, can you hear me?” The Doctor finally resorted to the second hypospray, pressing it quickly to Janeway’s neck with a hiss.

  
“I am not deaf, Doctor, I can hear you just fine,” Kathryn forced her eyes open. Her head hurt and she winced, squeezing her hand. But it was Seven’s hand she was squeezing. She realized with a start and gaped up at her. Seven merely smiled back as she let the doctor complete his final scan.

“The ship,” she muttered. “What—

Confusion was etched across Kathryn’s face as pieces of her dream filtered back to her conscious mind. It was too real to be a dream. Far too real. Suddenly Seven was leaning in close to her and Kathryn felt her heart rate rise.

“You scared me,” Seven whispered before kissing her lightly and pulling back. “As for the ship, we are currently working on repairs. The Commander will no doubt wish to brief you but we are currently orbiting an M class planet with no signs of intelligent life. There is no rush.”

The Doctor cleared his throat with an unnecessary amount of elan drawing glares from both the Captain and Seven. It was only then that Janeway noticed Chakotay hovering behind the Doctor.

“Well you seem to be recovering, there’s no sign of swelling, I’ve healed up the broken bones in your arm—

“Why do I hear a but coming?” The confusion buzzing in her head was making her mood darken. Ignoring the still sharp pain around her elbow, Janeway pushed herself up into an awkward sitting position. It was much more effective for the glare she now wore.

“The but is that you need to continue to rest, for at least another two days. And before you try to cajole me, I will release you to your quarters but only if you agree to actually rest.”

“I will make sure she complies, Doctor,” Seven piped up. Kathryn shot her a look but Seven studiously ignored her.

“You also need to regenerate, Seven,” he chided but she was prepared for his nagging.

“I completed a cycle of three point five six hours. My nanoprobes have been sufficiently refreshed. I believe sleep will more than suffice for the next two days.”

“Well, I can tell you’ve already given this some thought. Very well, you may go. But I will be checking up on you. And take this,” he handed Janeway a hypospray. “There are two doses of analgesic, it should be sufficient for the next twenty-four hours. I will warn you that the effects tend to be quite soporific.”

“Thank you Doctor.” Before Janeway could move to escape, Chakotay took a step forward and spoke in an unnecessarily soft tone.

“It’s good to see you Captain,” lines of worry etched his face making the captain feel ever so slightly guilty about snapping at the Doctor. “Voyager is fine, as Seven just said, but we took a bit of a beating from that wave. B’Elanna has the repair crews working at double capacities but it will take at least three more days before we’re completely operational again. Luckily, we stumbled upon this uninhabited planet system so time should not be a problem.”

“Thank you commander, please keep me updated on repairs, if you can get past my bodyguard,” she said eyeing Seven with an impish smile. “Now I think it is time I take my leave. Thank you again Commander, Doctor. Coming Seven?”

Janeway, clad only in Sick bay pajamas and slippers, did not wait for the blonde or another word. She simply strode up and out of Sick Bay leaving Seven to stretch her long stride to catch up with her. They silently stood side by side in the turbolift until Janeway cocked her head and asked,

“How many of those memories had you recovered by that night I saw you in the Holodeck?”

“One hundred percent,” Seven looked down to see a strange look pass over Janeway’s eyes. The doors of the lift slid open sparing her any further response. They strode down the corridor quickly and Seven was momentarily concerned that Kathryn might be angry with her. It was illogical but then humans often were.

They reached the Captain’s quarters and Kathryn keyed in her code. Once inside, she turned around abruptly causing Seven to stop short just before her. Without any preamble, Kathryn reached up and around Seven’s neck, pulling her down into a searing kiss. Many moments later, she pulled back to look up into Seven’s sparkling eyes.

“You knew then? Knew that Anna and Katrine—

“Were lovers? Yes, it was that memory that surfaced first,” Seven interjected, her voice slightly and sexily, breathless.

Kathryn kissed her again, entwining their bodies as best she could with only one arm. Seven wrapped her strong arms around Kathryn and lifted her off her feet, breaking the kiss with some reluctance. Then she gently slid one arm down and under Janeway’s legs and turned in the direction of the bedroom. Kathryn threw her good arm around Seven’s shoulder and then had the audacity to smirk.

“I do not believe this is what the Doctor meant by rest,” Seven’s own hormones were beginning to overwhelm her sense. Kathryn had a way of hitting all her buttons with just one kiss. She continued to stride into the bedroom and deposited Kathryn gently on the still made bed.

“I will lay down next to you, if you wish, or I could replicate you some food, you must be in need of nutrition,” Seven was doing her best to resist as Kathryn’s eyes slid ever lower, her pupils dilating at an alarming rate. Still clad in her pajamas, Kathryn slithered under the covers, looking both adorable and infuriatingly sexy. Seven moved to walk around the other side of the bed but Kathryn’s fingers closed over her wrist before she could take even a step. With a gentle tug, Kathryn pulled Seven down towards the bed. Then, feigning innocence, Kathryn looked up and smiled sweetly.

“You can monitor me, just as easily as the Doctor. Besides, I’m fine.” And with that last statement, Kathryn gave such a tug that Seven lost her footing and toppled onto the bed, narrowly avoiding squashing Kathryn’s just healed arm. She looked up at the beaming Kathryn and her resolve crumbled. She reached forward, kissing the redhead softly as she repositioned herself on the bed. A shiver of déjà vu drifted through Kathryn as she looked up at Seven’s flushed face. With a quick motion, Kathryn’s fingers found the now familiar clasp below the collar of Seven’s blue biosuit. Seven shrugged out if it as it sagged around her. In the meantime, Kathryn pulled off the pajama top with a slight wince and proceeded to kiss Seven until they were both completely unclothed.

Kathryn may have been determined but Seven quickly asserted her dominance. This was no coy play, it was merely all Seven could think to keep a slight amount of control about the situation. She half pinned Kathryn beneath her and took her time kissing her softly, trailing slowly from her mouth down her neck. Kathryn was immediately so enthralled by Seven’s touch that she forgot to fight forward.

Seven moved with precision, knowing each dip and curve that gave Kathryn pleasure. Kathryn gave herself up to Seven’s attentions, casting her head back and moaning with abandon as Seven settled between her legs. Seven continued to take her time, each swirl of her tongue inciting more guttural noises from Kathryn. Then, slowly, so slowly, she added her fingers, sliding counter her tongue and finally slipping inside. Kathryn’s hips canted as Seven began a slow and even rhythm, adding a third finger as Kathryn began to keen above her. Seven’s tongue lashed and she was suddenly awash in Kathryn’s lust.

Reaching forward with her good left hand, Kathryn pulled the panting Seven up so they were again face to shiny face. Then, just as quickly, she slid the same hand back between their bodies, burying her fingers in the sparse blonde curls. Seven let loose a cry of her own as Kathryn wasted no time circling her dripping clit. Soon their cries of passion were merged, fused as they climaxed, echoing far beyond the walls of the Captain’s quarters.

“You are incorrigible,” Seven said with her face flat against the bed. Even minutes later, she was still breathing hard as her eyes watched Kathryn smirk again.

“I just love you. I can’t help wanting to show you whenever I can, can I?”

Seven quirked her visible eyebrow before hoisting herself up on her elbows and planting a light kiss on Kathryn’s still smiling mouth.

“I love you too, but you are still incorrigible.” Seven stood then and moved quickly up and out of the bed. She pulled the covers back up and onto the bed, tossing them towards the still sprawled Kathryn.

“I will repair the bedclothes and then fix dinner for our consumption. Then resting will commence.”

“I can fix the bed, darling. But you’re right, I am starving. Can you replicate some blueberry pancakes and eggs?”

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading and commenting. It means a lot to any writer. We live for it in an indescribable way. So cheers to you! 
> 
> And we’re galloping to a conclusion now. Let’s see how many chapters it ends up really...


	10. Chapter Ten

 

 

Kathryn not only managed pancakes and eggs but also a rasher of bacon, fried potatoes and two cups of coffee. Seven had balked about the coffee before she remembered the hypospray. Secure in that, she ceded, making Kathryn beam once again. Seven herself indulged in two pancakes and a very large slice of strawberry cheesecake. Then Seven insisted on getting into bed.

Kathryn was not the least bit sleepy owing both to the coffee as well as the forty hours she’d spent unconscious in sick bay. Seven had suggested reading but Kathryn found she couldn’t concentrate.

“Seven, darling,” she said in a pestering purr. Seven looked over from her padd archly.

“Kathryn, if you cannot calm yourself more, I suggest we use that hypospray. The Doctor would not approve of your elevated levels.”

“Well he’s no fun. And I forgot that I still have a bone to pick with you!” She sat up and faced Seven. “Look, I’m feeling banged up enough to want that hypospray, but just answer me something first?”

“Very well. What is causing the confusion?”

“Why didn’t you tell me? I—I guess I don’t know how I would have taken that, I mean, before? Answer that and you can drug me and put me to bed.”

Seven looked appraisingly down at Kathryn in an attempt to gather her thoughts. The truth was it was the least logical thing she’d ever done.

“To be fair, my realization of the memories did not occur much before the night you entered the Holodeck however my first instinct was to inform you. That was before I realized how to interpret what I had seen. As I studied the memories further, I could understand Katrine and Anna, their actions, intentions felt very clear. When I attempted to rectify those instincts with our reality here on Voyager I became— hesitant to consult you. What I felt for you was far more than Anna was capable of feeling, it—it scared me,” Seven finally broke Kathryn’s eye contact and turned her face away. Kathryn noticed a faint blush creeping up from the collar of Seven’s robe.

“Well, I didn’t make it easy for you, that’s for sure. I was so used to being the Captain, so caught on rules and regulations, I probably would have tried to push you away,” Kathryn confessed. “Besides I thought Borg did not get scared,” she said teasing a smile back to Seven’s full lips.

“They do not. However, it was not my Borg nature that felt fear. It was certainly entirely human. I did not enjoy it.”

“Oh Seven! And I am sorry that I was scared too, so scared that the Hirogen had to intervene and even then I missed the boat! Hell I didn’t even give you proper quarters when you arrived!”

“Cargo Bay Two has more than sufficed.” Privacy was still a concept still a little lost on Seven. When you’ve been a member of a hive mind, it’s hard to remember the privilege of having your own thoughts let alone space.

“Actually, I was wondering if you might want to move your alcove, well, in here?” Kathryn said leaning into Seven’s shoulder and kissing her neck. A bolt of adrenaline shot through her at the words she’d just spoken but she tried her best to tamp it down.

“Is that a proposal, Kathryn?” Seven spoke slowly, softly, knowing exactly the effect she was having on Kathryn. “Because if it was, you know I would comply.”

“And if it wasn’t?” Kathryn teased.

“You do not wish to share marital bonds with me?” Seven looked confused and hurt, appearing to miss the subtlety between Kathryn’s words. But a moment later, a devilish glint flashed over her eyes and she continued.

“You prefer to continue to ‘live in sin’ with me as the Doctor referred to it?”

“That pious pimple! He is such a prude for a hologram!”

Seven suppressed a smile before turning to face Kathryn.

“I would live with you, Kathryn, wherever and however you wish. I was attempting humor with relaying the Doctor’s remarks. He meant no harm by the words.”

It was Kathryn’s turn to blush. She hadn’t meant to get involved in this discussion now, when she was half drugged and clearly not in her right mind.

“Oh Seven, I really, truly love you. And if you wish to marry this old wreck of a StarFleet Captain, I’d be thrilled, more than thrilled! I don’t even have words for what I’d be. But just promise me one thing.”

Seven looked at her with wide, expectant eyes.

“No engagement. I’m an all or nothing girl—and two disastrous engagements is more than enough for anyone.”

“As far as I am concerned, we are already bound beyond marriage, we have been since before we ever touched. We have been since you saved me, severed me, claimed me. And I claimed you as you claimed me. But, if you require a ceremony to state publicly what we know so intimately, then I will comply with that request at any time.”

Kathryn’s mouth gaped open. Seven could always floor her. Her own words escaped as she stared into the warm, cerulean depths of Seven’s smiling eyes. Knowing she’d succeeded in stymying her love, Seven used Kathryn’s tongue-tied, slack jawed state to her advantage as she wrapped an arm securely around Kathryn before pulling her close. Seven kissed her, hard, crushingly, proving her claim with the sweep of her tongue over Kathryn’s teeth. Kathryn moaned and countered Seven, capturing the Borg’s breath along with her lips.

“Oh,” she gasped, pressing their foreheads together. Then she yawned, surprising herself and Seven.

“Perhaps it is time for the hypospray?”

“Yes, I think it is. But darling, why is it that I can suddenly recall Katrine’s memories?” Kathryn batted her sleepy eyes as Seven rose from the bed to get the spray.

“Perhaps is was merely a side effect of the concussion? We can speak more in the morning. Please turn your head for me,” Seven pressed the hypospray to Kathryn’s neck and it’s effects were nearly immediate. Kathryn yawned again before sliding down deeply into the bed. Seven leaned over and kissed her lightly on the lips.

“Sweet Dreams,” she whispered. “Computer, lower lights to ten percent.”

The room dimmed. Seven walked over to the far side of the bed and sat on the edge. She was not tired per se but she did feel weary and fairly unborglike. She wanted desperately to lie down next to her softly snoring Kathryn and so she did. She had forgone getting dressed after their sexy times earlier and had opted for just tying on a black silk robe. She undid the sash now and let the robe drop away from her shoulders. She gathered the satiny material and laid it at the foot of the bed before slipping beneath the sheets quite naked. She rolled over and wrapped herself around Kathryn. She fell asleep listening to the slow, even breathing of the woman that she loved.

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading! I truly appreciate any feedback I get. Thanks extra for throwing it my way the last few days. 
> 
> I hope you like where this one is heading. The end is near but I accidentally left an opening for more!


	11. Chapter Eleven

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Penultimate chapter! Thanks for reading and for all the kudos and comments.

 

Kathryn was walking through a cornfield. It was dusk in the early fall. The corn was high and the shadows were long. This was Indiana. She inhaled deeply and was subsumed by the rich, loamy smell of earth and open sky. It had been so long since she’d been home. She was suddenly desperate to get to the house and started to move faster and faster through the rows of corn. But no matter how fast she ran, the corn never thinned before her. Breathless and beginning to panic, she forced herself to make a left turn around the next row. Then she saw someone directly in front of her but not in time to slow her momentum. She crashed into the figure full force, sending them both sprawling into the dirt.

 

Seven untangled herself and sat back on her heels. Kathryn scrambled to her feet without looking around. She gave a small yelp when she finally saw Seven on the ground.

 

“Seven?”

 

“Kathryn.”

 

“This is a dream?”

 

“It would appear so.”

 

“This is Indiana. This is my dream. How are you in my dream?”

 

“Do you not dream of me at other times?”

 

“Of course I do but you know this is different.”

 

“You have promised to take me to Indiana. Is this it?” Seven was now on her feet, challenging Kathryn’s glare.

 

“You’re evading, Seven,” Kathryn was both irritated and aroused. And definitely confused.

 

“I do not know why. Nor do I know what triggered Katrine’s memories.”

 

The world spun around them, throwing them together. Kathryn pressed her lips into Seven’s and when they came to, they were in France again. They were standing in a dark alley. There was a body at their feet that had been shot between the eyes. Katrine held the smoking Luger in her right hand.

 

“Richter,” Seven said, “I had assumed you killed him but Katrine never admitted to it.”

 

Kathryn looked up through Katrine’s eyes. Her heart was pounding. The clouds above were swirling grey and purple and black. They whipped closer and closer, forming a nebula that swept over the two women.

 

Kathryn awoke with a start. Panic shot through her veins and her breathing was short. Her pajama top was soaked and sticking to her back. She wrenched it off and threw into the darkness. She looked over at Seven who was still asleep and still naked. Kathryn suffered a prurient thought or two before the ache in her arm crescendoed and she reached for the hypospray. It worked almost instantly and Kathryn slid back beneath the covers and into a dreamless sleep.

  
When she awoke again, she was alone, Seven’s place empty and cold. She could smell coffee and so she dragged herself up and into her ensuite. That was when she realized she was missing her top. She emerged a few minutes later with wet hair wearing a white, terry robe.

 

Seven, clad in an old academy T-shirt of Kathryn’s and loose grey sweatpants, was sitting at the small dining table reading a padd. Kathryn waltzed over to her and planted a damp kiss on her cheek.

 

“I always love you, darling, but never more than when you make me real coffee,” Kathryn said thickly, her voice still heavy with sleep and the remnants of the hypospray. She poured herself a cup and inhaled deeply before taking a long, contented slug.

 

“It behooves me to be able to make your favorite beverage as you are always so grateful when I do,” Seven smirked as her arms reached around Kathryn’s waist.

 

“Good morning,” she said with a smile, twisting around in Seven’s arms giving her a proper kiss. Seven returned the kiss with vigor before releasing the redhead.

 

“I can’t believe you let me sleep this late!”

 

“You are to be resting, Kathryn, I was not about to rouse you prematurely. You must be hungry.”

 

“Now that you mention it,” Kathryn’s stomach growled in agreement.

 

Before she could make a request, Seven deposited two perfectly made omelettes on the table before her. She added orange juice and toast before sitting down across from Kathryn.

 

“Thanks honey, this looks divine,” Kathryn said digging in heartily.

 

“Commander Chakotay dropped off some padds for you. Mostly reports on the repairs. He said there was no rush. He also mentioned one was a request for an abbreviated shore leave on the planet we’ve been orbiting.”

 

“I’ll get to that one first. It’s probably a good idea.”

 

They ate in silence until the plates were clean and Kathryn sat back, sated.

 

“You have really become quite the chef,” Kathryn said sipping her third cup of coffee. “I think I’ll retire to the couch and peruse that stack of padds. Care to join me?”

 

Kathryn didn’t wait for an answer before standing and stretching. She then carried her mug to the couch and flounced down. She picked up the top padd and leaned back into the armrest to read it. Seven walked over to the other side of the couch and sat down primly with a padd of her own. Wordlessly, Kathryn swung her legs so they landed across Seven’s lap causing Seven to raise an eyebrow. Kathryn smirked as Seven took the hint, running her long fingers over the bare feet before her.

 

“Hey, that tickles!” Kathyn giggled. It was Seven’s turn to smirk but she stilled her metal tipped fingers to gently rub the soles of her lover’s feet.

Giving in to the pleasure radiating from her toes, Kathryn let the padd fall to side and purred her approval. She closed her eyes and her head fell back exposing her always kissable neck. Seven swallowed hard and dutifully switched to rubbing the other foot. She had just begin to rub slowly up Kathryn’s shin in a less than subtle seduction when Kathryn’s comm badge chirped.

 

“Doctor to the Captain.”

 

“Go ahead, Doctor,” she replied, rolling her eyes.

 

“I am just checking on my favorite patient! How are we feeling today?”

 

“I am feeling much better, thank you. The hypospray seemed to do the trick.”

 

“I’m glad to hear that. I understand you may have had some troubles last night? There were reports of some screaming in your quarters.”

 

Janeway’s face burned red and she set her jaw. This made Seven smile which then caused the Captain to smirk back.

 

“No need to be concerned Doctor, I—I banged my knee, anyway the hypospray worked.”

 

“I would like you to come by sick bay later today. Or I could just come scan you right now?”

 

“That’s ok, I will come by later on. Is that all?”

 

“Yes, Thank you captain.”

 

“Janeway out.”

 

“Banged your knee?” Seven giggled. “I could hear his sigh from Sick Bay.”

 

“I guess we got a little loud. Captain’s prerogative. Hey do you mind taking a stroll with me later so I can appease him?”

 

“I am yours for the day, I will go wherever you wish.”

 

Kathryn was suddenly reminded of the sleepy conversation they had last night. She cocked her head taking in long look of the beautiful woman holding her feet in her lap.

 

“Did you mean what you said last night?” Kathryn’s voice was soft, hiding a slight tremor of doubt.

 

“Have you ever known me to say anything I did not mean?” Seven’s eyes hid a smile.

 

“Then you are not opposed to the idea of living with me?”

 

“Living with you. Loving you. Even wedding you if you so insist!” Seven reached over and tossed a pillow from the chair at Kathryn who swatted uselessly as it landed on her chest. She picked up the corner to toss it back but before she could toss it, she felt the weight of Seven’s body land on her.

 

Seven was laughing and Kathryn looked up, winded but happy at the sight of her love so happy. A plan began to form. It took hold just before Seven’s lips wiped any remaining thought from her mind.

 

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, don’t kill me but I may have accidentally written us into a cliff hanger-y situation in the last chapter. The good news is, I don’t think this story arc is quite done with me...


	12. Chapter Twelve

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks so much for reading and all the kudos/comments! I hope you’ve enjoyed this romp as much as I enjoyed writing it.

 

 

  
The corridors of Voyager were abuzz. It was shift change and crewman were milling and shifting to and from their shifts and the mess hall. The Captain strode through the crowded hallways with Seven at her side. Their short trip to Sick Bay had grown exponentially longer as Janeway had insisted on saying hello to seemingly everyone on the ship. Seven’s patience was just beginning to wane when they turned the final corner.

Sick bay was thankfully quiet, just the Doctor singing Puccini in his office. Hearing them enter, he stopped his humming and came out to greet them. The sight of both of them out of uniform was rare and he restrained himself from taking a holoimage surreptitiously.

“Captain, Seven,” he nodded curtly. “How are you feeling?”

He had his tricorder out and scanning before she could answer. The tricorder beeped and trilled but a moment later, the Doctor smiled and snapped it shut.

“Well, you seem to be healing up quite well, if I do say so myself,” he looked quite pleased with himself. “But I still want you to take it easy and rest. You can resume light duty tomorrow.”

“That’s great news. I thank you,” the Captain said so politely he did not notice the glint in her eye. Seven did and she braced herself for what was about to follow.

“I have an additional hypospray for you, if you think you need it,” he handed her and new vial. “Now, is there anything else? Seven, how are you feeling?”

“I am functioning within acceptable parameters, thank you,” was Seven’s usual terse reply as she waited for the impending boom.

“Actually Doctor,” Janeway began as Seven winced. “I was wondering if you could clear something up? I hear Seven and I are, oh how did I hear it put? Oh, yes, ‘living in sin’—

“Captain, I—that was,” he glared at Seven who was trying very had to suppress a smirk. “An unfortunate choice of words. Of course, I was kidding. Seven knew that,” he burbled.

The good captain let him waffle a little before breaking her command mask into a smile.

“Calm yourself, Doctor, I accept your apology,” she winked. “And I’ll make an honest woman out of her yet—you’ll be the first to know when I do.” She was grinning broadly but it was merely serving to cover her anxiety of what she was about to ask. She had her own hypothesis but Seven had refused to corroborate it.

“But seriously though, I’ve been having these dreams,” this piqued the EMH’s interest, “and Seven has appeared in them. But in a conscious way. It’s strange. Like we are linked.”

“Well you are linked, aren’t you?”

“The dreams aren’t like dreams though. They have been memories. Actual events. I know Seven and I are close but this is more than that.”

“I have had similar experiences when I regenerate,” Seven chimed in drawing both sets of eyes to here.

“You have?” Janeway and the Doctor asked, their voices melding as if in homage to the Collective.

The Doctor looked from Seven to the Captain while the couple exchanged a series of glances before turning their attentions back to him. It was Seven who spoke first.

“They are not dreams, Doctor. They are not reality either,” Seven directed her speech at the Doctor but her turbulent, turquoise eyes never left Kathryn’s.

Without responding, the Doctor punched a command into the tricorder and began scanning, first Seven and then the Captain. His holographic brow knitted as his eyes read the results. He was relieved to realize there was a simple, benign explanation. However, it did little to assuage his dread of explaining the diagnosis.

“Well, you see,” he hemmed as the mutual glares of Seven and the Captain made his voice crack. “It seems, well, that Captain, you seem to be maintaining a low, but constant level of dormant nanoprobes. Seven’s nanoprobes to be ex—“

“Well I should hope they’re Seven’s! But how—

The Captain’s face blanched before turning a vibrant scarlet as she followed the Doctor’s suggestion to the likely conclusion. Deciding to try and ignore the implications for a moment, Janeway opened her mouth but it was Seven that spoke.

“Dormant nanoprobes should not interact without a cortical node which you do not possess. This is a highly illogical conclusion.” Seven was distracted by the physical behavior of her nanoprobes. She failed to see how Kathryn could possess nearly enough to function as an interlink.

“Uh, Seven, honey,” Janeway said with a low, leading, tone, “can you possibly think of how I came to possess so many of your nanoprobes?” She really did not want to spell things out in front of the Doctor. He was already getting far too much grist from this. She tried to nudge Seven along with an elbow to the ribs.

Seven narrowed her eyes, her face twisted in thought as she tried to make the connection Kathryn was hinting around. A vivid red crept up from Seven’s plum colored collar and the Captain started to breathe a sigh of relief. It was short lived.

“The act of cunnilingus, which you are quite fond, would provide you with ample nanoprobes though the interlink connection is still unexplained.”

“Seven!” Janeway shrieked as she threw her hands to the heavens. Then she covered her face and mumbled something to the effect of “I give up!”

“It’s alright Captain,” the Doctor tried to assuage her but Janeway moaned in response.

“It sounds as though the nanoprobes are merely active when you experience REM sleep, and while I would like to monitor that, I don’t think it’s any reason for alarm or embarrassment.”

Slowly, very slowly, the Captain raised her eyes to meet the hologram’s. Her force ten glare rippled through his photonic matrix as he experienced a number of sensations that were physically impossible.

“If I hear one word, one peep, even a hint of this,” she stated in low, measured tone, “I will personally decompile your entire program.”

“Understood, Captain, understood,” the EMH squeaked. “I can monitor the nanoprobes discreetly during your regular check-ups. No other need for concern. Thanks for coming by.” He couldn’t seem to stop. “Please hail me if you need—

“Thank you Doctor,” it was Seven who answered as she gathered the new hypospray in one hand and Kathryn’s arm in her other. She gave a gentle tug and pulled the Captain away from Sick Bay before she could say anything else.

 

 

  
The flush had not quite faded from the Captain’s face when the pair met Commander Chakotay on the turbolift. The tattooed commander noticed the blush of the Captain’s cheeks but valued his well being enough to not mention it.

“I was just about to hail you, Captain,” he stated tensely. Seven noted his heart rate and blood pressure both increased significantly.

“That’s funny, I was just about to come find you,” Janeway smiled, breaking some of the growing tension. “I was about to approve your request for shore leave actually.”

At the mention of leave, the Commander’s face visibly blanched, his skin taking on an almost borgish grey tint.

“Commander? What’s wrong?”

There was the full command mask, Seven sighed to herself.

“We lost contact with the second away team.”

“When?”

“Less than two hours ago. The other team on the surface is searching right now.”

“Assemble the senior staff in thirty minutes. I want full reports and two more security teams assembled. I will meet you in the conference room shortly.”

 

The lift halted and both Janeway and Seven stepped off and walked quickly to the Captain’s quarters. Once inside, Janeway hurried to change into her uniform, her mind traveling a mile a minute.

“What did those scans show? The ones before the wave?” She yelled from the bedroom as she fought her turtleneck over her still weakened arm.

“The first scans were inconclusive and the data was damaged when the wave hit. I can run another set from Astrometrics.”

“After the meeting then. You ready?” Janeway questioned. She emerged fully dressed in uniform. She strode up to the steaming cup of coffee Seven had just placed on the counter.

“When you are,” Seven smiled softly, her eyes seeking to comfort Kathryn.

Kathryn took a long swallow of her coffee and closed her eyes. Nothing was ever easy in Delta Quadrant, she thought and sighed. Slowly she opened her eyes and there was Seven, smiling, beautiful, Seven. Product of the Delta Quadrant. Never easy. Except when she was. That thought combined with Seven’s small smile was enough to break Kathryn’s impending pity party.

“How about, when we extricate ourselves from this latest crisis, we get hitched?” Kathryn’s eyes sparkled knowing she’d surprised Seven in letting her mask fall for a moment.

Seven quirked her eyebrow, and then seeming satisfied, leaned over the island and kissed Kathryn.

“I will comply,” she beamed.

Kathryn kissed her back, lingering dangerously, before the crisis rose back into her mind. She pulled back reluctantly.

“Right. Well, right,” flustered, Kathryn drained the rest of her coffee. “Shall we go?”

  
The Captain didn’t wait for a response but headed towards the door, Seven falling in step beside her. Hopefully, the missing away team was no longer missing. By the turbolift, the command mask had fully descended. As Seven stood at alert next to her Captain, she felt a small tug as Kathryn’s fingers found her her hand. Without thinking, Seven leaned over and kissed Kathryn lightly.

“I love you Kathryn,” Seven whispered as the lift doors slid open.

“I love you too,” Kathryn whispered back before she stormed forward, ready to be done with this crisis before it even began.

  
To be continued….

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A cliffhanger?!?!!
> 
> I know. I didn’t plan that. What can I say? They wanted to keep playing and when KJ and Seven give me orders, I tend to obey.
> 
> I have the beginning of the part three in the works but if you guys have any comments, throw them here. 
> 
> Thanks again for being awesome! I don’t know that I’ll ever have quite the right words for the gratitude I feel for stumbling into you all.


End file.
